Valentine's Week Kiss Day
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Sixth part of a series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Fluffy Gokudera/fem!Tsuna / 59/fem!27


**Chapter 1 – February 12****th**** – Kiss Day**

**Summary:** A series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Various series and pairings.

**Pairing:** Gokudera/fem!Tsuna (59/fem!27)

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything, I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Looking out the window of the detention room as he packed up after a detention, Gokudera Hayato sighed at the steadily pouring rain. As he did so he thought to himself, "I didn't get to walk Jyudaime home today. I'm not going to get to see her for a while. I wonder if she'd mind if I dropped by tonight?"

Gathering his things, Gokudera soon realised that he had forgotten his umbrella and that his jacket wasn't going to be weatherproof enough to keep him either dry or warm. Swearing slightly, he realised he'd just have to run for it and that he'd not be able to visit Tsuna as she'd worry too much about him becoming ill or something. Leaving the room, he slowly wandered towards the main doors of the school to leave the building. Nearing the doors, Gokudera suddenly stopped and stared at the petite figure waiting by the doors. It was Tsuna. _Hadn't she gone home?_ He called out to her, "Jyudaime? What are you doing here? Didn't you go home?"

Starting slightly, Tsuna turned to him and smiled. "Yes, but when I saw how bad the weather was I decided to come and meet you because I remembered that you'd forgotten your umbrella and your jackets not very good for this kind of weather." She blushed slightly. "I thought we could share my umbrella."

Blushing faintly, Gokudera stared at Tsuna in awe. "Jyudaime's so kind and considerate!"

Just before leaving the building Tsuna put her umbrella up before walking through the door that Gokudera was holding open for her. Before she could properly raise the umbrella over their heads, Gokudera took the umbrella from her and offered her his arm with a faint blush, holding it over their heads himself. Linking their arms together, they started to walk back to Tsuna's home.

/

With the streets being virtually deserted because of the heavy rain, the small dry area under the umbrella felt like a private haven that nothing could intrude upon. Gathering what courage he could, Gokudera decided that he would take the risk. Coming to a stop and thus forcing Tsuna to stop too, he turned to her and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, looked her in the eyes and said, "Jyudaime. I, I have something to tell you. I'll understand if … if you don't want anything to do with me afterwards, but, but I want, no _need_ to tell you this."

Tsuna looked confused and a bit startled, but before she could say anything, Gokudera took another deep breath and blurted, "I love you!"

For a long moment there was silence. Gokudera forced himself to look nervously at Tsuna, wondering how she would react. She looked shocked, before to his horror, tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. "No, no, please don't cry Jyudaime! Please, don't cry! I can't stand to see you –"

"Do you mean it?" A soft voice cut him off. "Do you really love me?"

He gave her a soft look. He confessed, "Yeah. I love you so much. You're my whole world."

Giving him a glowing smile, Tsuna moved forward, closing the space between them and brought her arms up around him in a warm hug. Surprised, Gokudera didn't react for a moment, before bringing the arm that wasn't holding the umbrella up around her and pulling her even tighter into his chest. Burying his nose in her soft hair he murmured, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Pulling back slightly, he kissed her on the forehead and, when she looked up in surprise, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Pulling back they smiled softly at each other, before Tsuna raised her hand and cupping his check, she murmured, "I love you too, Hayato-kun"

She then rose on her tiptoes and pulled him into a kiss. The stood for an unknown amount of time trading sweet kisses beneath the umbrella, before Tsuna pulled away slightly and linking their arms once more, smiled and said, "Let's go home. You can stay for dinner."

/

/

AN _Written because I love 59/fem!27. There's just not enough of it. There's really just not enough fem!Tsuna fics, either, to be honest. Or 59/27. _


End file.
